


Jiggle Physics

by creates_god



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Galo is Goo that's the au that's it, Goo Galo, He is also see-through, M/M, you see where I'm going with this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creates_god/pseuds/creates_god
Summary: How they got to this point is a blur. Something having to do with Lio calling Gueira and Meis out of uncertainty and worry from what’s become of the firefighter, only for the chaotic duo to mess around more than look for real solutions. And once they realized how sensitive this new bodily make-up made him, all thoughts sprinted to the gutter.As in, Galo is made of Goo and his boyfriends have some fun with him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Jiggle Physics

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the tof server for bringing Goolo into fruition and inspiring me to have this weird ass porn as the first thing on my ao3. 
> 
> No offense but Lio Gueira and Meis love their big stupid boyfriend even when he's made of goo.

“Holy shit, look. I can see my dick in him!”

“We can all see it, babe.”

“Yeah, well...It’s kinda turning me on.”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re kind of a freak?”

“Oh, fuck you!”

The two once-infamous generals are bantering over Galo again, of course in the middle of sex, even as Gueira’s words come out a little breathless with exertion. Typically Galo would be laughing at their entertaining familiarity, that humor they’d shared for years that was comforting and amusing all at once, but the unfamiliarity of what built up to this situation has him somewhat on-edge. He’s quiet this time, eyes wide as he watches just what Gueira had pointed out. 

It’s jarring, to watch himself be fucked like this. He _can_ see Gueira’s dick as it slides in and out of him smoothly--every movement that produces an odd squelching sound, like they’d used too much lube. He can see _everything_ through his transparent body, all hued green through the solid gel of him. And truth be told, they hadn’t used _any_ lube this time, yet Gueira fucked into him smooth and easy with the slippery substance that could only be described as _goo_ that coated his strange physicality. 

“Galo, are you alright?” comes Lio’s voice from beside him, a gloved hand reaching out to press against a green shoulder. “Do you feel okay?”

“Y-...hh…” Galo has to clear his throat before his voice starts to cooperate. “Y-yeah…” He tips his head back, looking over at Lio who sits further down. He tries to lift a hand to hold onto Lio’s wrist, but the attempt comes out shaky. His whole body waves and jiggles with the rhythmic thrusting of Gueira’s hips, and the slipperiness of his goo has him trying more than once to maintain a grip on the smaller man. “It kinda...feels really really good…”

It shows on his face. Eyelids flutter shut, and lips part in soft gasps and moans. Normally he’s louder, but it’s the strangeness of it all again. How they got to this point is a blur. Something having to do with Lio calling Gueira and Meis out of uncertainty and worry from what’s become of the firefighter, only for the chaotic duo to mess around more than look for real solutions. And once they realized how sensitive this new bodily make-up made him, all thoughts sprinted to the gutter. 

Lio squeezes Galo’s hand reassuringly, once they’ve gotten a hold of one another. Fingers link together, and Lio manages a small smile to split his concerned expression. 

“What about how I feel, huh?” Gueira gets out, a smirk pulling at his lips. The response is Meis’ hand coming to rest over Galo’s abdomen, just under where his big transparent cock curves over his belly. Here he can feel the force of Gueira’s thrusting, the way it pushes the elasticity of Galo’s form, making his entire being follow his motions. He presses down, Galo’s gelatin body giving way to the pressure, and Galo gasps deep and loud when Meis’ hand almost makes contact with Gueira’s cock in him. Gueira hisses, trying to chase his palm, but a layer of slippery green prevents them from ever touching. 

It’s hotter than it is frustrating. 

“Looks like you’re feeling just fine, babe.” Meis looks to Gueira’s face through his mascara-darkened lashes, watching the way the redhead’s expression draws inward at his increasing pleasure. His hips move quicker now, and the constant slapping noises of their bodies meeting are almost comical in their volume. Galo _whines_ , clearly loving every minute as he takes to Lio’s wrists with both hands, slipping along his arms as he tries to pull him closer, and Lio might find the turquoise slime he leaves along his skin to be unpleasant were the man not so damn _cute_. 

Galo looks up at Lio with needy, half-lidded eyes, and the smaller man loses all hesitation in leaning down and kissing his transparent, gelatinous boyfriend. Moans are muffled between their lips, and Lio’s hands find the pleasant slippery texture of Galo’s hair as he tilts into the affection. There’s enough angles to really grip him there, and Lio digs his fingers in and _holds_ as he takes the bold plunge of slipping his tongue into Galo’s pliant mouth. 

Gueira and Meis are watching the two kiss and devour one another, and there’s a wicked little grin on Gueira’s face as he gives Galo a particularly good thrust that has him keen and jolt, and he makes that kiss stutter. Galo’s head nearly slips from Lio’s hands with the brief lack of purchase, but Lio doesn’t look up, doesn’t seem to care as he loses himself in his boyfriend’s lips. 

“Huh, must taste good,” the redhead comments. There’s a curious little tilt to his head, even in the midst of his fucking. 

Lio lets out a hum of affirmation. Galo certainly tastes better than he imagined--he tastes of plain jello, slightly sweet, with a hint of something he can’t quite place at the moment. Some kind of sugary soda, maybe. 

Galo lets out another louder moan, one striking enough to have him break his kiss with Lio to pant and shiver. “He tastes like Baja Blast,” Meis comments, dead serious, as he lifts his tongue from the length of Galo’s cock. 

Gueira stops dead in his tracks to burst out laughing. “You’re fucking with me!”

“No, I’m fucking serious. Come here.”

It’s the other two’s time to kiss. Their tongues find each other in familiar mouths, connecting as they have for years, Meis’ steel piercing rolling between them. It’s a funny little kiss, one that gets cut short by Gueira’s laughter, and contagious is it in making chuckles bubble out of Meis’ throat just the same. 

“Oh my god, you really _aren’t_ fucking with me.”

Galo lets out a needy little whine at the sudden lack of attention, wiggling his hips in hopes to get Gueira going again, but all he manages to do is make that cock slip right out of him. “Fuck, Gueira…” he groans out, frustrated. Admittedly it’s a little too easy to do with the lubriciousness of his form, but Meis watches the way Gueira hisses from the disconnect, and a solution strikes him. 

“Hold on. Get Baja Blast boy here on his knees over you, babe.”

Gueira raises a brow with a curious “Oh?” before quickly taking Galo by his sides and urging him up. Meis helps by slipping his hands under his back, and the duo spare a look at Lio as if to ask for permission. (It’s not like Lio _owns_ Galo, or that his word is needed for all of their little ideas, but he’s here and watching and they want to be sure that the Boss likes where this is going, too.)

The dots connect for Lio, when Meis slips his hand down to the curve of Galo’s ass, fingers gliding easily down the cleft, over to his loosened hole, but Galo looks lost. He braces his hands on either side of Gueira as he’s moved nonetheless, at ease and with a whole lot of trust in the three once-Burnish to handle him, even in this strange state. Galo gives Gueira a quizzical look, but all he gets in response is a grin and a slap against his thigh.

“You guys…” Galo mutters, all too needy and impatient to have one of them—any of them—inside him again. He tilts his hips up into Meis’ light touches, inviting him. “C’mon…”

“You want in on this, Boss?” Meis asks, just as Gueira lines up his cock and slides into Galo where he belongs. Galo hums a pleased noise, satisfied with being filled again, and he angles himself better to take what he’s being given. There’s a spark in Lio’s eyes at the sight, and a twitch of his cock hanging heavy between his spread thighs when Galo looks back at him with a longing gaze. 

“No,” Lio answers, and he tries not to smirk when Galo whines. The leader stands to just take a few steps before he gets comfortable next to his boys, giving him proper view and proximity. He reaches out a hand, tenderly stroking Galo’s cheek. “Have your fun with him.”

Galo murmurs a soft, “Lio,” before he’s quickly cut off. Meis’ fingers are in him, much too easily sliding into his hole right alongside Gueira’s cock. The reaction is immediate in the way Galo’s hips jerk, body going taut like he’d just been struck with electricity. Meis rubs his digit at his insides as if to soothe him, and then a second, dark blue eyes fascinated by the way he can see them working within that transparent body. It does put Galo at ease, so quickly getting used to the feeling of being stuffed more than he’s used to. 

“Feel alright, big guy?” Gueira asks, though there’s a strain in his voice. He’s being so good, doing his best not to fuck into the quivering body above him. Something about the smooth texture of his insides feels good, yet isn't enough, but the friction and heat of Meis’ fingers against him is the near-perfect balance. Actual perfection is just a step away. 

“Uh huh…” Viscous droplets drip from his teal body as Meis works him open further, coloring the sheets and wetting Gueira’s skin below. No one seems to mind. “Doesn’t hurt at all.”

“That so…?” There’s a tilt to Meis’ head, as he slips yet another long finger into Galo’s quivering body. He’s more careless this time, pressing in much quicker than he would were the man before him still made of flesh and muscle, and his little experiments earn him no sounds of pain--Galo hums pleasantly, short and clear. His heavy cock bobs over Gueira’s abdomen, smearing goo over his flat stomach, and the dribbling from the tip makes him wet the man below him further. 

Gueira’s muscles twitch from the odd sensation. “Christ Meis, put your dick in him before he blows his load!” 

“You have a point,” Meis responds cooly, a smirk pulling at his thin lips. His fingers are gone from Galo’s hole, and he eyes the teal liquid that coats them. It feels like lube, so he uses it as such, uncaring if there may be later consequences to coating his dick with whatever Galo’s gelatinous body is secreting. He strokes himself, teasing at the foreskin along his length to reveal the reddened head of his cock when he lines himself up. 

Meis spares one more glance at Lio. All he gets is a nod, and Meis can’t help but wonder if his silence is a means of Lio keeping his authority, or simply not trusting his voice when the blush on his pretty face indicates just how turned on he is. He knows that look. 

It’s something to dwell on later. With the Boss’s approval, Meis hits home in one fell swoop. 

Gueira’s head tilts back, and he voices his pleasure with an enthusiastic, “Oh-ho-hoh my _fucking_ god…” at the feeling of Meis’ warm cock squeezing in beside his own. It’s _tight_ in there now. Smoldering. Gueira’s hips twitch with the instinctual need to _fuck._

Galo is somewhere else completely. His vision has gone hazy, his body a mess of electric sensations at a height he hasn’t ever felt before. He’s been this full before—they’ve taken him in this way before—but it’s not the same. Everything feels so strange and intense, almost _new,_ and it excites his nerves beyond his typical human limits. 

So full. So _good_. 

“Please,” he hears himself beg, body shaking and rippling. He tightens around the two cocks inside him, causing the pair to groan. “Keep going… _C’mon_ , guys...”

“Don’t make him wait,” Lio chimes in, his tone firm and demanding as ever. His orders are a crack of the whip, and his generals are off to the races. 

Meis is bolder. He’s done his groundwork--he sees the lack of limitations to Galo’s body. He thrusts hard, fast, only pausing a moment to hear Galo’s noisy moans and to watch his body jiggle with the force of his hips, before he’s striking up a merciless rhythm. Gueira tries to keep up from his position, but it’s difficult from below, and it hardly matters. Meis moves them all with the strength of his fucking, and fuck, it’s _perfect_. 

“Holy fuck babe...Holy fuck…” Gueira mumbles nonsense, his eyes downcast. He’s watching Meis fuck Galo, seeing through the firefighter’s body the way Meis’ cock strokes against his own with every firm thrust. Meis’ long fingers dig into Galo’s hips, tight in their grip for scarce purchase, and Galo’s body bulges between his digits as his hands sink into his pliant form. 

“Who...Who’s gonna blow their load now, babe?” Meis taunts, watching the way Gueira’s expression twists--Meis knows that look. He can see it through Galo’s gelatin body just the same (there’s a blur through the thickness of his chest, but it doesn’t distort everything), and the absurdity would make him laugh were he not so deeply devoted to fucking good enough for the both of them. 

“Fuck off!” Gueira barks, giving a sharp thrust of his own as if it’s a counter-argument. 

Meis loses his grip then, right hand slipping from Galo’s hip, having to catch himself on the blankets below. Galo gasps with the sudden change in angle, shuddering and gasping out a low, “Meis…” between the continuing slaps of their hips. None of them stop, all moving in tandem, desperate for one another. Breaths of “Galo” and “Gueira” find their ways past pleading lips, fueled by all the strange and new sensations shared between the three. 

“I’m gonna c...Gonna... _Lio_ …” Galo’s eyes dart to the side to seek out the smaller man, wide and desperate. 

Lio’s hands are there, cupping his face, caressing his jaw. He leans forward, letting their foreheads touch, his breath mingling with Galo’s. The look he gives him is tender, softening his violet hues, yet never quenching the flames within them. He’s so turned on, so enticed by the strangely erotic scene before him. Desire is the leaking precum beading at the tip of his untouched cock, yet he reaches for Galo instead of himself. “Cum for us, Galo. Don’t hold back.”

He does. Gueira jolts with the sudden splash of warm (blue?) cum along his abdomen, up his chest, pouring from Galo’s neglected cock. He has half a mind to wrap a hand around him, pumping him (or rather, slipping along him), giving him that extra edge to make his orgasm that more satisfying. Galo thrusts into his hand, and Meis follows his movements, fucking deeper, matching his pace, giving him everything as Galo tightens and shakes and moans noisily. 

Gueira can’t hold back from there. Body going rigid, hips lifting off of the bedding as much as their positions allow him, he empties into Galo with a howl. 

Thick and hot, Galo let’s out an “Ah!” at the sensation of being filled. It’s all visible too, the white liquid gathering in his belly, and something about the incredibly lewd image has Meis’ biting his lip as he adds more to the pool. Hips stuttering, losing all rhythm in favor of quick and jagged motions, he pours more cum into that transparent body. 

It’s like Galo was made to take it, gathering up all nice and neat inside. A warm pocket of cum that he reaches a hand down to feel against his slightly distended belly. 

“That feels…” He doesn’t know how to describe it, but it’s _good_. It’s clear enough through his blissed out expression that Lio knows it. 

Galo needs only to lean forward for Gueira and Meis to slip from his spent body. Meis lets himself lose all of his weight to the bedding, laying at Gueira’s side, and they’re both panting with tired eyes, yet they still can’t look away from Galo. Well fucked, dripping, practically melting. That pool of cum in him leaks droplets down his thighs, but namely stays secure in his gelatinous form, shifting with the shaking of his legs. 

“Galo.”

Galo hears his name from behind. Turning his head, he sees Lio poised behind him, hands finding their way to his waist. One curls forward to feel along that full belly and entwine his fingers with Galo’s atop it. 

“I’m going to fuck you now. Are you ready?”

Gueira and Meis shift beneath the two, their eyes now wide with interest. They grin when Galo nods. 

“Lio, yes, please…” He pushes his hips back against Lio’s, and he grins, too. “Fill me up, baby…”

Lio takes him slow--pressing in inch by inch--savoring the strange and pleasant feel of his insides, slicked both by his own viscous goo and the white cum left by their pair of onlookers. Lio contemplates the smoothness, the ease of access, the strange but pleasant warmth of him. 

He takes off from there. He feels so _good_ , and he’s been so _patient_ \--he can’t help himself. Lio’s hips buck into Galo at a good and greedy pace, chasing his own pleasure from the transparent body below. Galo is so plaint for him, tilting back into his ruthless pace, eyes closing as he disregards the slight discomfort of overstimulation. 

There’s so many hands on Galo then. Meis and Gueira reach for him, fingers sliding along his slippery body, and lips find his. Gueira kisses him first, and then Meis, their tongues meeting sloppily, seeking the taste of him. Gueira snorts a laugh somewhere in there, but Galo doesn’t have the mind or voice to ask what’s so funny. 

Lio is _grinding_ into him. Gloved fingers disentangle with Galo’s in favor of holding a better grip on his waist. Lio anchors himself there, and without any need to hold himself back, he doesn’t last much longer. 

A beautiful moan spills from his lips when he spills all he has into Galo. Gueira and Meis stop kissing Galo to watch Lio’s cock twitch and pulse inside of the other man, adding his seed to the white pool in his belly in rhythmic spurts. They’re mesmerized by the way he rides out his orgasm, all pretty keens and firm snaps of his hips, up until he has nothing else to give. 

“This is hot,” Gueira murmurs, and Meis nods silently at his side. 

Galo groans at the feeling of being so full and warm. He’s palming at his belly again as Lio pulls out, and he finally lets himself sink down off of his hands and knees. He flops onto Gueira and Meis, and the two flinch for the expected weight of the man, but he’s surprisingly light as he almost melts atop them. 

“...You good?” Meis asks after a moment, giving Galo a pat on his shoulder. Lio is on the other side of Meis as he drops to the mattress, and he reaches for their gelatinous lover with the same amount of concern. Galo nods. 

“Just had...my three favorite horny guys cum in me...How could I be anything but good?” His laughter bubbles from the almost-puddle he’s becoming. 

“Yeah...Look at it.” Gueira dares to reach over and firmly poke at the thick pool of white settled at Galo’s center. It jiggles with the rest of his body. 

“Must you?” Lio grumbles, already looking like he’s getting ready to fall asleep. He curls up at Meis’ side, one arm pulling a pillow down from further up the bed while the other rests along behind Galo’s neck. He props his head up and huffs. 

Gueira and Meis share a look. They know Lio isn’t far from sleep once he’s had an orgasm as good as that.

Galo’s almost at that same stage, but he’s too busy watching the way his body moves with Gueira’s experimental pokes. “I’m like…a gusher.”

Gueira snorts for real this time, before breaking out into loud, infectious laughter, with Meis right behind him. Galo can’t help but laugh with them, too, and at that point the room is filled with it. 

“Alright.” Lio quips, eyes closed and lips pursed. “That’s enough. No more talking. Go the hell to sleep so we can figure this whole... _whatever_ out tomorrow.”

Peace and sleep isn’t found until the several minutes it takes other three to stop snickering to one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @creates_god


End file.
